


Las Posadas

by skund



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milagro 'reinterprets' a Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Posadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> Hey! I see someone posted a story for you before I managed to finish mine... But here's another anyway. I hope you enjoy it. :)

"I can't believe I got talked into this." Jaime muttered under his breath.

"Hey mano, you're the one who offered to help." Paco replied with a sigh.

"I didn't think I'd actually end up being here. I thought something would have exploded by- hey!" Jaime broke off as he dodged the cane aimed sharply against his side.

"You're quite talkative for sheep." 'Berto hissed, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Baaaa." Paco said obediently as he jostled up against Jaime. Jaime scowled and rearranged the sheepskin draped over his shoulders.

"And tell me again how the girls got out of this?" Paco asked.

"They still have their dignity?" Jaime said.

"I haven't been in a _las posadas_ for years. This nativity stuff is for little kids." Paco stage whispered.

"Look, Milago's never been cast as Mary before. She asked if we could help with the parade and I said sure. She's my sister after all."

"Nah, dude, you're just pussy whipped." Paco smirked.

Both boys jumped as 'Berto's cane gently tapped them both across the back of the legs. "I'm the shepherd and I say less talking, more sheeping."

The procession moved noisily down the street, waving candles and singing merrily. At the front of the crowd Milagro was sitting on top of a rather bored looking donkey, precariously holding a basketball under under blue robe. 'Joseph' beside her was played by a gangly, and rather nervous looking, boy from Milagro's school who clearly knew her by reputation. Following close behind were neighbours dressed as pesants and following behind shepherds and the unwilling 'sheep'. There was quite an audience watching from the sidelines, cameras at the ready. Jaime caught occasional glimpses of the girls from the sidelines; Bianca with camera at the ready and Traci and Brenda with amused grins.

The group drew to a halt outside the first designated house for the evening. The homeowner, a portly woman in her fifties, opened the door and announced loudly, "I am sorry, there is no room at this inn tonight!"

The ritual done, most of the pageant-goers were already turning away, eager to get to the ninth house for the night, where they will be admitted entry and the evening's festivities could really begin.

No one was expecting 'Mary' to lean forward over the neck of the patient donkey and holler, "What do you mean 'no room'?"

The crowd froze.

"Can't you see I'm having a baby here?" Milagro continued loudly. "So why don't you go make some room?"

The woman looked at her shellshocked; this was not how _las posadas_ was meant to go. 'Joseph' looked terrified.

Jaime heard 'Berto mutter under his breath as he started pushing the sheep and peasants aside to reach the front of the crowd.

"Come on then, move!"

The woman finally gave way to an adamant Milagro, who stomped past. The woman's eyes grew wider as the donkey followed resignedly. 'Berto caught up to them just as Milagro passed the thresh hold, grabbing her arm and awkwardly bending down to explain a few things about tradition and ritual and 'improvements'. The group of followers were milling around, laughing or going to chat with the observers from the sideline. There were some yells of 'vamos!' from the back of the group. In the chaos Jaime felt a hand close around his bicep and turned to come face to face with Traci.

"Your sister is a riot," she grinned at him.

Traci's smile was infectious; Jaime couldn't help but grin back. From the doorway he could still hear her loud protestations. "But _Green Lantern_ would let some stink-" Milagro was cut off my 'Berto's hand clamped over her mouth, followed by more earnest explanations.

"That's it, this sheep is out of here," Paco pulled the skin off his back and dumped it in front of Jaime, who caught it automatically, then slipped away into the crowd.

"That sounds like a plan," Traci said.

Jaime eyed the milling group of people, most of which were either moving on without the figureheads of the parade or starting the party right in the middle of the road. "But, I... I can't just leave."

Traci laughed and leaned up to drop a kiss on his cheek.

He frowned at her. "What was that for?"

Traci just laughed harder. "Nothing. I should've gone for a bad boy." She grabbed him by the hand and lead him away through the crowd.


End file.
